


Come back to me, love.

by iwillgiveyouthefeels



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow and Baz Pitch, Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SnowBaz Fanfic, snowbaz trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillgiveyouthefeels/pseuds/iwillgiveyouthefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just please come back to me, love. Please come back to me Simon. I’ll wait for you. I will always be here when you come back. We will fight this nightmares together. Just please say that you will come back to me. Will you? Promise me, love.”</p><p>He nods.</p><p>And that’s enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come back to me, love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fanfic. All thanks to Simon and Baz always flirting in my head, teasing me to write their moments. Anyways, I hope you like it! x

Baz

 

It breaks my heart every time I see Simon waking up from his nightmares, all covered in sweat and with those blue eyes filled with fear and sadness. Up until now he still blamed himself for the Mage’s death who apparently was his biological father, and I know that it hurts Simon more knowing it. Though for me, the Mage was a mad man, who was blinded by his greed for power and revolution that caused all this chaos to the World of Mages and mostly to Simon, my poor Simon. 

If I could only take away his pain and grief and too much loss for the Mage, Ebb, and most importantly his magic, I would. This kind of pain is too much for a person to bear, and it breaks my heart even more that Simon won’t even talk about it. He keeps telling me and Bunce that he’s fine and he can handle it when he clearly can’t.

In most days, I’ll see Simon just staring at nothing, too lost in his thoughts and Crowley knows what’s running in his mind.

I wish I knew. How I wish he will open up to me, allow me to share his pain. All I want is for Simon, my love, to come back to me.

His nightmares were so much worse I think, even though I lay in bed with him, he still seems so far away from me. If I could just reach out to my Simon who was so full of love and life, I will again trade my soul to the darkness just to have him again. 

When the incident haunts him in his dream and he’ll wake up screaming and crying with so much pain and fear that it hurts so much to hear. I will only do the only way that I could. I’ll hold him to me and never let go while saying these words,

“Ssshh. It’s okay, love. It’s just a bad dream. I’m here now, it’s okay. Everything will be all right, love. I will chase those monsters for you. Just please come back to me, love. Please come back to me Simon. I’ll wait for you. I will always be here when you come back. We will fight this nightmares together. Just please say that you will come back to me. Will you? Promise me, love.”

He nods.

And that’s enough.

I know he will, my Simon who is brave and strong will definitely find his way back to me. And I’ll even meet him halfway.

Simon Oliver Snow will come back to me.

I will wait.


End file.
